Late Night Calls From The Velvet Room
by Cosmic Humor
Summary: Minato gets a call from someone saying Elizabeth is missing, and they think she's the only one that can find her. Also, that she's been talking about a dance club a lot...


_This sure as fuck better not be Kenji._ Minato thought as he answered the phone. "Hello, this is Minato."

"Oh good, that answers my first question." said a bored-sounding voice. "Minato-san, is there any chance that you have seen Elizabeth?"

How did this person know about Elizabeth? "W-who is this?"

"I apologize." the unfamiliar voice said. She didn't sound sorry at all. "I am Margaet, Elizabeth's sister. She has been missing for several hours now, and considering that she has a rather conspicuous infatuation with you, I had figured you would be the most likely candidate to ask."

Minato flushed. "Ummm... what do you mean infatuation? Elizabeth and I just hang out and I show her the human world..."

"Are you blind?" Margaret asked. "It's obvious. She gets all bubbly and cheerful whenever you're around. And when you're gone you're all she talks about... well, that and that stupid dance club idea. But that's no important. Have you seen her? Don't get me wrong, we're not worried about her. She can more than take care of herself. It's just that if she's gone then I have to take over attendant duties... and that's just a chore."

Minato paused. He had never heard a woman able to ramble on so long while sounding so disinterested in what he had to say. Was this woman really related to someone as perky and energetic as Elizabeth?

"Well? If she's there I'd like to know. And please send her back to the Velvet Room if she is."

Minato was brought back to reality. "Umm... no. No I haven't. I'll keep an eye out for- wait, what was that thing you said she always talks about?"

"Well, you." Margaret answered. "And the dance club idea..."

"I think I know where to look first." Minato said. "I'll call you back."

.-

Sure enough, a quick trip to the Pawlonia Mall's own nightclub brought Minato to Elizabeth, who to his surprise was not on the dance floor shaking her quite pleasant assets. No Elizabeth was sitting at the bar with a much more lackadaisical pose than usual. She looked like she was just a few moments away from collapsing onto the bar.

Minato came over to her. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" he asked, gently tugging on her shoulder.

Elizabeth spun slowly on the bar stool to look at him. "Oh, hiiii Minato." she said, her usual grin even wider than usual. "Tonight I am experimenting with the popular human liquid known as alcohol... I had thought to invite you, but then I had realized that you are not able to drink it legally and so I decided to abstain from my duties as attendant tonight."

"Elizabeth, are you drunk?" Minato asked. "Your sister's worried about you."

"A being such as I is above the petty influences of something as mundane as a mar-ga-rita." Elizabeth said, deliberately putting on the emphasis of a Spanish accent. "I admit though, it is quite fun to say. Marrrrgariiiita!" she then let out a wild cackle as spun around in her stool several times.

Minato looked around, but no one seemed to be paying attention. Loud drunks probably weren't too rare and her voice was nowhere near the level of the music in the area anyways.

Elizabeth pushed the half-drunk Margarita into Minato's hand. "Have some, Minato! It sweet!"

"Elizabeth, I really think you should come back with me to the Velvet Room." Minato said

firmly, moving to give the drink back to the bartender.

Elizabeth sniffed a bit as though she were about to cry before grabbing the Margarita out Minato's hand and finishing it in one gulp. She gave a refreshing sigh before looking at him with particularly playful eyes. "Fine fine." she said, as though admitting a major defeat. She stood up to come with him. "I shall follow you back to that stuffy old ha- oooh!"

Elizabeth had almost fallen before Minato had caught her. Even considering how slender she was, Elizabeth was exceedingly light, almost as though she weren't completely human.

Elizabeth looked into Minato's eyes for a few moments before saying. "Oh dear oh dear. I'm afraid that the alcohol has gotten to my head. I believe in cases like this, when you are inebriated, it is customary to 'crash' at a friend's home?"

"Crash?" Minato asked, befuddled.

"Crash: a case in which a friend is under extreme circumstances so they reside in their friend's place of living for the night."

"I know what it means, Elizabeth, but-"

"I would rather my sister not see me like this." Elizabeth said, a note of irritation creeping into her voice. "Trust me, she would become even more insufferable after this."

Minato sighed. He had only had once conversation with Margaret and found that quite easy to believe. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not!" she said cheerfully. "I think you will just have to carry me!"

Minato groaned.

.-

It was a long walk back to the dorm. Elizabeth's low weight would have made the walk to the subway relatively easy, but she kept flailing around, greeting passerbys and shouting gleeful messages. By the time they had gotten to the subway she was even singing.

"Velvet... Oh Velvet..." she harmonized. "My maaaaster has a laaaaaarge nooose!"

Despite her inebriation, her voice was still incredibly pleasing to listen to.

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure Igor would appreciate that." Minato said, though he had a hard time hiding his amusement.

"W-well then he can get stuffed!" Elizabeth gave a quick burst of irritation before beginning to giggle again. "S-tuffed. Get stuffed."

Minato's face was now buried in his hand. This was going to be a long night.

.-

Minato did his best to be quiet as he took Elizabeth into his dorm complex. To his relief, none of the others were waiting in the living room, presumably studying for the upcoming final.

Minato wasn't so lucky.

"Is it not customary to 'crash' on a friend's couch?" Elizabeth asked.

"Th-that's an exceedingly bad idea." replied Minato. He really didn't want to think about Mitsuru's reactions to seeing an unknown blonde girl lounging on their couch. He could just imagine Mitsuru's reaction to seeing a sprawled-out snoring Elizabeth... and the awkward questions he'd have to answer.

"Were should I reside then?" Elizabeth asked. A bit too loudly.

"Shh!" Minato said. He was reasonably sure no one could hear them on this floor, but still no one had fallen asleep and better safe than sorry. "I guess..."

Minato racked his brain for some alternative where no one would accidentally run into her, and there wasn't one.

"I guess you'll have to sleep on the bed in my room." Minato grumbled, getting ready to sleep on the floor.

.-

No matter how light someone is, carrying them on your back makes stealth much more difficult. It is especially difficult when they're taking undue fascination with all the mundane objects around the place.

Minato awkwardly fumbled, occasionally shushing Elizabeth as she giggle at him fumbling with the key in the dark.

"I've heard that there are other places men have trouble hitting the right spot for." Elizabeth said. "Or so I heard two women at the bar saying."

Minato had just gotten the door unlocked as she had said that and both turned bright red and tripped over himself.

So much for stealthy.

"Owwww..." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth being this ungraceful was difficult for Minato to get used to. "That hurt."

Minato quickly shut the door -a bit too loudly- and glared at Elizabeth. "Okay this is the part where you sleep it off."

"I suppose so..." and she lent out a hand to signify she needed more help, even for that small trip to the bed. Minato sighed and grabbed her hand and walked her to the bed.

"You're quite the kind individual, Minato." Elizabeth slurred into his ear in a way that Minato was surprised made him shiver. "If anyone were to come to the Velvet Room, I would make sure it was you again."

Minato dropped her on the bed, gently. But before he could turn to grab his sleeping bag, he found himself being pulled onto it, Elizabeth latching onto him like a vice.

"There's room enough for two..." Elizabeth said, her hands snaking underneath his shirt, and running across his back. Minato was shivering again. "And you're so warm..."

"Elizabeth..." Minato asked, leaning into her despite himself. "What are you doing?"

"Do you find me attractive, Minato?" Elizabeth asked. It was a whisper, but not a nervous one. It was said in a way that drew him in closer.

"Of course." he said, without thinking. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Elizabeth gave out another giggle. "I too find you exceedingly attractive." she replied, and leaned in to give him a deep kiss."Is it not customary for two who share an attraction to coagulate?"

Minato was shortly broken out of his daze. "Coagulate?"

Elizabeth paused. "Solidify..."

"Elizabeth, you're still pretty drunk."

"Indeed," Elizabeth agreed. "Are you are still very handsome..."

Elizabeth leaned in and began to nibble at his neck and Minato leaned in to let her instinctively.

Eventually Minato's shivers led to a genuine soft moan. "I believe when you are enjoying things such as this, it is customary to return the favor." a sly smile was on Elizabeth's face.

Minato complied and leaned in, giving his own nibbles to her as his hands fumbled around Elizabeth's dress, trying to find a way to unzip it. To his surprise, it seemed to be easily slipping off. There were questions about what exactly was going on with that dress, but Minato's mind was a bit too hazy to ask to many questions. Instead his mouth traveled down while Elizabeth's hands slipped out and unbuttoned his shirt. She gave a few contented sighs before she pushed him away to continue her work. Minato fumbled to to let his arms travel out of them as Elizabeth looked down at his chest.

"Hmm, it is unsurprising you do not have a chest unlike in many of the magazines and manga I have seen." Minato sighed, his first time and already being judged. "Pleasantly so. It's very nice."

And she went down on him, gentle nips and scratches as she traveled down (some of the nips and scratches less gentle than others) as she began to unfasten his khakis and pull both them and his boxers off.

"So this is what they look like in reality." said Elizabeth, looking at his erect penis with an almost clinical fascination. "Now how did it go in that video I saw... ah yes..."

Minato barely had the time to muse on her having watched porn as she insterted his phallus into her mouth.

"W-whoah!" Minato said, having never experienced this before. Elizabeth's tongue played with him as her head bobbed up and down in front of him. It was almost comedic, like an indecisive censor over him. Instinctively, he grabbed her head and began pushing her up and down faster and faster, until Elizabeth finally pulled herself up. Minato winced, the desire in his member aching more than before.

"My apologies." she said. "I had to come up to breath. Besides, I'm afraid that I could not be satisfied if only you received pleasure now, could I?"

Minato grunted as Elizabeth rose, naked except for her hat and her boots, and proceeded to lower herself, Minato's penis going inside of Elizabeth.

The sensation was even deeper this time. "A-aahhh!" he said, any thoughts of stealth and hiding Elizabeth gone.

"Oooooh!" Elizabeth said. "This is a... most pleasant expirieeeeence!"

And there they were, pushing against each other groaning. Minato reached up and began to play with my breasts.

"You -ah!- seem to enjoy doing that..." Elizabeth said between pants. "Maybe -ugh- I should let you come to the velvet room and try some more."

Minato grunted. "So long as it's just the two of us. Ugh!"

"I don't know..." Elizabeth said. "Margaret might enjoy participating as well."

"W-what?" Minato said between grunts.

"Th-that was a joke." Elizabeth's voice was becoming more unsteady. "Ah, Minato... it's..."

"I'm... ah! Elizabeth, I'm... ahhh!" Minato climaxed as he felt Elizabeth tighten around him and her give a squeal as well.

Elizabeth looked at him and panted. "That was... immensely pleasurable."

then she collapsed onto the bed next to Minato. "And I still am unable to walk."

"That... that was good." Minato said.

"We should do it again sometime." Elizabeth said, moving in and embracing the unclothed Minato.

"Sounds nice..." Minato said leaning his against her chest as a pillow.

He had a long day. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep in the bosom of a beautiful woman.

.-

Minato awoke groggily to the pleasant sound of Elizabeth mindlessly harmonizing.

"Wh-what happened?" he muttered.

"I am afraid that in my inebriated state, you took utter and complete advantage of me." Elizabeth said with a giggle.

"I... I what!" Minato said, the memory of last night suddenly flying back to it.

"No need to worry." Elizabeth said. "It was very satisfying."

"Oh... oh." Minato said slowly, then grabbing at the blanket when he realized he was still undressed.

"No need to be so modest." Elizabeth said. "After all, I've seen everything there." After a sly pause, she added. "And I wouldn't mind seeing it again... perhaps after school for you?"

Minato turned a deep red. "Ummm, how about a date first?"

Elizabeth, leaned in to him and gave him a cheerful smile. "Sounds wonderful."

As Minato was getting dressed, she added. "Perhaps I should invite my sister as well."

"That's not funny."


End file.
